


child of mine (you mean the world to me),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gerudo Culture, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Mostly Fluff, Post-Calamity Ganon, Princes & Princesses, Rebuilding Hyrule, Slow To Update, Zora's Domain, but also angst, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: It's been two years since Calamity Ganon's reign had come to an end. Two years since Hyrule began to heal the wounds the monster had inflicted upon her. Two years of peace and a somewhat established union between the different people groups she boasted.Prince Sidon is doing well for himself. He serves his people as a good prince should, listening to their needs and trying his best to make them happen. But when the Champion Link arrives in the Domain, a child in hand and worry printed onto his face, Sidon couldn't have predicted the change his life would experience.---or, when sidon becomes the father of an infanted gerudo child, the prince soon comes to learn that all things are not as they seem.
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving my fic a chance!! Please enjoy it <3

**Chapter One:** _Rain_

It’s wonderful when the heavens open, pouring rain upon its people below in an ungodly rush of a never ending pitter patter. The lands are overcome with a musky scent as the water mixes with the soil, showers the creatures, and waters the crops.

Sidon smiled, opening his arms as the rain came into contact with his skin. It’s an even better feeling to know the rain isn’t caused by an angered beast, but rather by the natural laws of the universe.

The Domain was lively today. Everyone was happy with rain that didn’t come with consequences. The prince took his place near the base of the staircase, shouldering Bazz like he always did in greeting. The black Zora turned to look at him, smiling as water dripped off his helm.

“With Ruta, I forgot how much I loved the rain,” the guard remarked, opening his palm. “Now, I am free to enjoy it as much as I like.” Sidon nodded, looking up at the gloomy grey sky once again. Bazz chuckled, changing the hand that held his spear. “It’s still beautiful without the sun. I find the dark sky almost comforting,” he said, leaning on his weapon as Sidon rolled his eyes.

He went around speaking to the people then, holding short but kind conversations with the elders, and listening to the extravagant stories the children told. It seemed as if everyone was outside today, whether simply talking to their peers or running around, no one was unaccounted for.

Which surprised the prince when he saw a figure walking down the bridge. He squinted warily before his eyes widened -- he knew that blond hair like the back of his hand.

“Link!” He yelled, running to meet his friend. The Hylian smiled tiredly when he got close enough, craning his neck to meet the prince’s gaze. “How excellent of you to grace us with your presence once again, Link! I didn’t expect you to return so soon after your visit with Princess Zelda a few months ago.”

The Champion grinned, shaking his head as he held his arms out to Sidon.

That’s when the prince saw it. The object wrapped perfectly in Link’s arms, so much so, Sidon could barely see the child’s face. He took the baby anyway, watching as Link dropped his pack and began shuffling through it. Sidon cleared his throat, earning a quick glance from the Hero as the baby shifted in his hold. 

“Link, I’m afraid I don’t understand what is--”

The Hylian held up his hand and Sidon shut his mouth, choosing instead to watch as Link pulled out a few items from his pack. Sidon counted two bottles, a few nappies, a worn toy, and a onesie. The prince found the sight rather interesting. He had never seen Hylian infant wear before.

Link put these on his person as well, patting the prince’s arm before turning around. Sidon sputtered.

“What’s the meaning of this!?” Sidon yelled, but Link only waved his arm, dismissing Sidon’s question as he ran back to where he came. Sidon found himself staring until he couldn’t anymore, unsure if he should feel angry, confused, or both simultaneously.

He sighed at the number of things on him, shifting slightly as to pull the cloth further up the child’s face. The rain was cold as they were frail. He shook his head. He didn’t want them to get sick so easily.

It was then he decided to go to the throne room, his stride turning into a jog as the reality of the situation seemed to rear its ugly head. Bazz caught his forearm as he was passing, but Sidon shook off his grip, ascending the steps quickly and ignoring the whispers of the others below.

“Father!” He exclaimed, dropping the many items he held, as he showed the child to his father. “The Champion, Link, left this baby in my care.” The prince scowled, not sparing Muzu a glance as he sauntered in. “I don’t know why. In fact, I’m baffled. I have no idea how to--”

King Dorephan raised a hand, and Sidon was once again silenced. “Bring her to me.”

Sidon masked his frown as he walked up the side of the throne, holding up the child for Dorephan to take. He couldn’t, however, hide his smile as his father beamed at the baby. The king pulled away the cloth, revealing a little girl with wavy red hair and warm brown skin. He returned the child to Sidon, and the prince turned her slightly so that Muzu might see.

The court advisor nodded, a rare smile gracing his features. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a Gerudo child, let alone a baby of this size.” He remarked, and Dorephan laughed, a low sound that came from the depths of his stomach.

“And what will you do with her Sidon?” Dorephan asked, and Sidon withered under the intense gaze his father bore on him. It was strange, really. He was not one to be nervous or shy… but the idea of this child confused him. He looked down at the baby, his lips tugging into a smile as he realized she had freckles on her nose. He saw the likes of them on her hands as well, for it was the only thing besides her head left uncovered.

“I suppose I will keep her,” he said quietly, accepting the cloth from his father in quiet thanks. “She is without a home as of now and we can provide her safety and protection here, can we not?” he asked, trying to turn the question around. Dorephan must’ve noticed because he began to laugh.

“Of course we can, my son,” he said, leaning forward in his throne. “I would not have asked you such if I didn’t want her to stay,” the king added, smiling. “She’s precious. I know so.” Sidon didn’t pry but trusted his father’s judgment.

He turned to pick up the items he discarded, trusting them in Muzu’s care to be properly washed and cleaned. The advisor scowled, shaking his head.

“I’ll simply have new ones prepared,” he said curtly as he folded his hands behind his back. “If she is to be in your care, she might as well be a princess, no?” Muzu didn’t allow Sidon to reply, already at the steps when he spoke again. “She deserves to be treated as such, Your Highness.”

Sidon looked at Dorephan again. 

“Are you sure she can stay, Father?” he asked, holding the child closer to him. “A Gerudo as a princess in the Domain is unheard of. Won’t that ruin your reputation?”

The King bellowed again, his laughter much louder than the first. The prince found himself comfortable with this response, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Who cares about reputation when you can have a granddaughter?” the king replied, and Sidon smiled, bowing to his father as he slipped towards his rooms.

He glanced at the baby when she began to gurgle, bubbles leaving her lips as she smiled in her sleep. The prince chuckled quietly, the surreality of the whole ordeal finally catching up to him.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon gives the child a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!! <3

**Chapter Two:** _Name_

“Truly?” Bazz said, leaning against the doorpost as Sidon wiggled his finger out of the baby’s grasp. After he rushed through the Domain, his friend had become worried, seeking him out later in the evening. The prince sighed, recovering the baby from her place on a pile of linens. When he returned to his quarters, there was a large pile of sheets adorned with a simple note. 

Sidon did not mistake Muzu’s crisp handwriting.

“I’m not one to lie, Bazz,” the prince replied, picking up the baby bottle that had been placed on one of the side tables. “It’s my duty to raise her now,” he mused, turning it over in his hand before he put it back down.

Bazz chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “One might think the Champion of Hyrule would take a little more care with children, don’t you think?” he asked, and Sidon laughed as well, moving behind his desk. The guard took this as a sign. “I won’t keep you any longer,” Bazz said. “Enjoy your evening, Sidon,” he added, picking up his discarded weapon as he shut the door behind him.

The prince sighed, glancing at the child before continuing his reading. When she fell into her first nap, Sidon had taken it upon himself to rummage through his father’s study. He had found a few books on Gerudo culture, but took to the one highlighting past chieftains.

There were some impressive women in charge in the last few centuries, such as Heba who helped fortify the Gerudo walls, or Nanu, the chieftain who relinquished her status to the son born to her advisor. He did, however, find Mandisa quite interesting. She came from a long line of Gerudo women who had blue eyes, a fierce attitude, and magic not one but herself could control.

Sidon bookmarked his page when the baby began to fuss, kicking her legs almost hazardly. He scrambled to her side, dropping to his knees beside her when her wails became too much. When he picked her up, her cries softened, reduced to bubbled cooing and waving arms. The prince smiled, offering his finger which she took quickly.

The healers had visited shortly after he arrived in his chamber that afternoon, busying themselves in checking the child’s vitals. Healer Titania said she was around a month old, which brought the prince great discomfort. This baby’s mother had to give her up at such a young age, she would never get to see her daughter grow. Sidon took in her red hair and freckled cheeks, her smooth bronze skin and chubby fingers.

And then the baby opened her eyes, wide, and bright, and so, so,  _ blue. _

If she hadn’t napped so much he might’ve seen it earlier, but now it took him by surprise. Tired blue eyes looked up at the prince, and he found it hard to look away. She seemed to like him enough, though, because the baby began to smile and her eyes creased. Sidon didn’t know why it felt like he couldn’t breathe, that the girl in his arms had taken his breath away. 

She reached for his flipper, hitting it tentatively as she stared up at it in awe.

He sat down, then, allowing the child to hit his flipper as she felt right. She didn’t do it for very long, as a tiny whimper left her lips. Sidon smiled, offering her a bottle that she took quickly.

Her too blue eyes closed again, making her bright sapphire orbs disappear from view. He pulled the bottle away from her, laughing quietly when she didn’t fuss, for the little princess of the Zora was fast asleep. Laying her to rest on her pile of linens, Sidon realized she needed a name. He couldn’t keep calling her child, or girl, or baby, but she deserved a name to call her own.

His thoughts drifted towards the Gerudo chieftain, the one with eyes that were described to look like that of the babe in front of him.

Brushing her wavy red hair from her face, eyes brightening when he came to a decision.

“I will call you Maye,” he mumbled, smiling as her arms moved in her sleep. “I will call you Maye and you will be the princess of the Zora. They will treat you kindly and hold no ill word against you.” He paused, pulling his hand away when her face scrunched up, only to relax just as quickly. 

His voice quieted, becoming that of a whisper when he spoke again. “A daughter,” he mused, smiling at her. “My daughter,” he corrected, rubbing her head before pulling away.

Sitting behind his desk once again, he couldn’t wipe his smile as he pulled out the letters he had been pushing away. Despite the new familial addition, the problems of the people won’t solve themselves, he joked, dipping his quill in ink as he was pulled away into a world of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love! Stay safe <3


	3. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link visit the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it! <3

**Chapter Three:** _Princess_

“Come now, Maye,” Sidon beckoned, walking after his daughter who waddled her way through the main area of the Domain. His daughter, now ten months old, had taken kindly to walking around the Domain without assistance. Zoras would pause their tasks to greet the little princess, adorning the redhead with gifts and snacks. 

The toddler turned to look at her father, giggling before waddling faster. Sidon allowed her to think she was getting away before grabbing the babe and throwing her in the air. Maye laughed, grabbing for his face when he brought her down again. The prince stopped next to his friend, allowing Bazz to entertain his niece as he looked out to the bridge.

An easy smile graced his lips when he saw the white and black horses that belonged to none other than Princess Zelda and Sir Link. 

“Link! Princess Zelda!” Sidon greeted, taking his daughter with him to meet his friends. The princess dismounted her mare, hugging Sidon when he came close enough. He patted Link’s back, smiling down at his friend. “It truly is a pleasure that you have come to spend time with us in the Domain. I fear I am quite tired, however,” Sidon said, passing Maye off to Zelda.

“Oh, please,” she mumbled, bouncing the child. “I mean look at her! She practically radiates mischief,” Zelda said, laughing when Maye giggled. Sidon didn’t disagree, rubbing his neck bashfully. Link gestured for Sidon to help with the horses which he did without complaint. 

Dorephan was just as ecstatic to see the Hylians, picking up a quick and easy conversation with the princess about their journey thus far. Zelda still held Maye, and the Zora princess did not complain, playing with the blonde’s hair as she balanced her on her hip. In truth, Sidon was happy Maye was with Zelda. Although he loved his daughter, he needed a break every now and then. Link elbowed him at their place off to the side, and Sidon glanced down at the Hylian.

He didn’t have to ask when Link met his gaze expectantly, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “Dinner will be served soon enough, Link,” Sidon said, chuckling. “Have patience.”

The knight scowled, crossing his arms as well. “If you truly are hungry, you could go fishing,” the prince mused, earning a dry look from Link. “Of course, I’m not sure how Zelda would feel about her personal knight wading through the murky waters under the Domain,” Sidon added, wiggling his fingers as his face curled into one of disgust.

Link punched his arm then, causing Sidon to laugh as his father beckoned him to come closer. “If you could please show the princess and her knight to their rooms, my son,” Dorephan asked, and Sidon inclined his head as he should. “Dinner is to be held at seven, so please try not to be late,” his father said, addressing the three of them.

Sidon led Zelda and Link to their rooms in the guest wing, thanking Emil and Valin for bringing their respective items. Princess Zelda passed Maye to him before going into her rooms, followed by Link who took solstice in his own. She exited a few moments later, changed from her travel clothes and in a simple lavender dress suitable for the spring weather. “If it doesn't bother you, I would love to take a walk around the Domain. It’s been so long since my last visit and I’d enjoy taking one with my dear friends,” she said, glancing at Link when he emerged from his room. The knight nodded, looking at Maye who smiled at him.

“I see no problem with that,” the prince said happily, and soon the four of them were walking along the crystalline blue tile of the Domain. Well, their pace was slowed significantly due to the persistence of his daughter, who didn’t take kindly to the three walking adults.

“I find it unfair that she has gotten so big,” Zelda said sourly. “To believe I had to wait this long to see her is ridiculous.” She glared at Link. “He’s visited you so many times and only took me one picture. One!”

Sidon smiled at her despair, nudging Link’s shoulder. “You should be ashamed of yourself, brave knight,” he teased, and Link laughed with him.

“I can’t believe this,” Zelda mumbled, grabbing Maye when she stuck her hand into one of the water gates. “You’re laughing.”

The men nodded as Sidon took Maye from Zelda, her attention once again lost to his flipper. Conversation became easy then. After finding Bazz and Rivan, they spent the remainder of their walk catching up. Sidon smiled at his friends enjoying themselves, playing with Maye until it was time to meet Dorephan in the dining area.

The king beamed at his guests, asking them both about their travels while Sidon tended to his daughter. He laughed when Maye dealt harshly with her fried fish, ripping the already small bits to shreds before stuffing them in her mouth. He grinned when she ate her sliced carrot, taking a single bite. She pushed it away but Sidon prided himself in her progress.

“And how might you be, Prince Sidon?” Zelda asked, pulling Sidon’s attention away from Maye.

He smiled, glancing at his daughter before speaking. “I’m well, tired, but well. The Domain has never been better,” he remarked. “We have also been housing more visitors from other regions which makes me very happy.”

Zelda nodded, eating a piece of her vegetables thoughtfully. “It is very nice to see different races traversing across Hyrule. They have a chance now, so they might as well take it,” she added, and Sidon agreed with a smile.

Dinner was relatively calm after that, for all conversation was geared towards their guests. Dorephan excused them when he thought to retire for the evening, leaving Sidon to bring the two Hylians to their rooms. Zelda turned to her room only after pressing a gentle kiss to Maye’s head, ruffling her hair before disappearing behind her door. Sidon waited for Link to do the same, but found himself confused when the knight hesitated.

“I have found a suitable home for Maye if you wish to give her up,” he said quietly, hand on his doorknob as he looked at the prince.

Sidon started, mouth opening and closing as he held a drowsy Maye to his chest. “I beg your pardon?” Sidon whispered, voice just as soft in the darkening hall.

“If you don’t want to keep taking care of her, I have found a home in which she can grow up,” Link said again, voice hoarse.

The prince shook his head when he realized what he meant, smiling slightly as he cocked his head. “Maye is my daughter, Link,” Sidon said. “She is the princess of the Zora. I would never give her up.” He laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. “Why would you even ask?”

The knight smiled then, shrugging before retiring for the evening, and Sidon simply stood where he was while Maye slept on him.

The walk to his room was a quiet one. He greeted Faren before dismissing him for the night, allowing his guard to get some rest before he spent the next day chasing after the redheaded princess. Sidon placed Maye in her crib, leaning on it while she kept his finger hostage. When she relinquished it a few minutes later, Sidon kissed her forehead before walking towards his resting pool.

One day Link might tell him why he gave him Maye in the first place, Sidon thought, sinking underneath the somber waves. For now, however, he doesn't have to know. Glancing back at where his daughter slept at the other side of the room, he found it didn’t bother him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Much love! Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Once again, it means the world that you gave my fanfic a chance! I look forward to this being my first real multichapter fic as I have a habit of starting them and stopping just as quickly. Believe it or not, I have the next few chapters outlined, and with quarantine, a lot more time than predicted.
> 
> Please do leave a comment on your thoughts! I'm curious as to where you all think this is going!
> 
> Much love! Stay safe <3


End file.
